Fallout
by BoneBanditKonner
Summary: The world of Jimmy Neutron has had a nuclear fallout and the world is a wasteland. See how the boys cope. Oneshot.


**A/N: What would happen to Retro County if nuclear fallout happened? Would Sheen, Jimmy and Carl stick together, or fall apart like the world around them? The three 15 year olds will either join the Retroville Remnants or the Last Brotherhood. The two factions are at odds with each other. Plus, let's not forget, the animals that were created because of the radiation… this is gonna be good.**

**CARL**

I had been away from home for days exploring Retro County. I found this little town that used to be Retrotown, but is now Kingdom of Sheen. I saw my old friend Sheen Estevez there; He let me have a good house and a robot servant. But, one day, Retroville Remnants, the defenders of Retro County (Old Wasteland) or so they say.

They took over the Kingdom, set up a base and took our food. We were able to stay in our homes and still live there, but… it wasn't the same. Sheen organized a plan with a few other people (including me) to take the Kingdom back. We gathered up all the guns we could and attacked the town center. The Kingdom was not that big, it held only 15 residents. We were able to take the town back and called it "New Haven".

The people who went on the attack would be organized into the "Last Brotherhood". But before New Haven was completely transformed into a military base, I went to find another settlement.

I came across a little town called "Sherman's Village", the same village that was used as a pioneer attraction to educate kids. They seemed to have updated to today's technology but still seem to wear the same uniform. I met Libby Folfax there; she was a worker at the local food joint.

I invited her to join me on my exciting adventures in the wastes, and we were off to find a new place to stay. We found an old shack and fixed it up using some of the nearby Retroland's old roller coasters. A few wanderers traveled passed our shack and we invited them into our home to have something to eat.

They helped us make shacks for themselves and more people came by and we were soon a whole big settlement. Everyone wanted to come to "Beacon". We were named by the travelers because they saw us as a beacon of hope. A settlement nearby dismantled it's shacks and rebuilt them here. I became itching to go out and explore the wastes, Libby became full leader and I went off to explore and find what I could in the wasteland.

On the road, I found a dog that used to be Jimmy Neutron's. It was Goddard! He wanted me to take him to Jimmy and said he would walk by and defend me. _Like I need any defending, _I thought, and then I realized that a companion wouldn't be so bad. We went around the wastes, looking for any information about Jimmy and where he could be found.

They said to try "Science City" and they told me where to go. I should have thought of Science City, they have been helping the wastes for years, even before the fallout they were still trying to see what could be improved.

I go to Science City to find it in ruins, but I get a distress call from my radio I carry with me, for music. But the call came from Beacon. I rushed to save my town, and I get there in time to find the Retroville Remnants and some of the city's more gun-experienced settlers (i.e. old Raiders). I take out a stick grenade and throw into the lines of the Remnants, causing them to run.

My men look back at me and find that I'm there. I find a lead pipe and lead my men to save my people and kill the Remnants. I tell one half to make sure that the citizens are safe and one half to go with me and kill Remnant scum.

We find that Killer's Kove, the dock by Beacon, is the base for the attackers. We charge at it and we fight our way to the leader. The leader turns out to be Jimmy, he told us his story:

**JIMMY**

After Retroville was bombed, I lived with my dad and mom as dad tried to build a settlement out of the ruins. After some Raiders came, our family was separated and I set off to find the Raiders and my parents.

I went into my lab with Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax to discuss matters about this post war country and we started the Retroville Remnants, since we were the last known Retrovillians. On our journey to find a headquarters, we came across Butch, Terry Finster and Nick Dean, the newly established "Enclave". They joined us on out adventures when we showed them our laser cache.

With the Enclave by our side, we took a small settlement and took their guns. Nick found a pistol with a scope and nicknamed it "Ol' Painless". We went off later, trying to find a stable headquarters.

We went as far as Old Town before Folk's gang ran us out and chased us for miles until we were back in the middle of Retro County. We then had to find a good place to sleep here in the middle of Retro County, far from any known settlement. But then we found the Kingdom of Sheen and we took the place over, but we were shot out of there before we could even fully unpack.

We stopped a couple of Raiders from killing the whole town of "Heaven on Waste", they gave us some good food and a good house to use as a base. We recruited out of there for about a week. Then we went and found "Troy", a village about 2 days south of Retroville. They had heard about us saving Heaven on Waste and let our force of 13 stay in the old inn.

The inn was infested with huge rats; it took us 3 days to kill them all. Once we finally set up a good base, new recruits started coming in. Nick said we should invade this town called "Beacon". At the time it was growing, so I said we should wait. The town got bigger and our force got bigger and well trained with all the bandits we had to keep at bay. Before I went into Beacon, I had Nick go and deliver a letter to Sheen of The Last Brotherhood. The letter said and I quote,

_Dear Sheen,_

_I am going to invade the town of Beacon and I suggest that the Last Brotherhood and the Retroville Remnants align. Beacon is a town full of shops and houses, if we invade Beacon, we can take the money, guns, food and town so we can set up our own super base and defend the Wasteland as two aligned forces._

_If you are interested, please send me a fax to the same number. I have to say, though we have our differences, we are in the same mindset. To defend the Wasteland and all of it's people. Our external ideas maybe different, but if we are trying to do the same thing, that makes us the same. Please, join us in our invasion. Beacon doesn't have any troops, no deaths shall occur, it is strictly speech only._

_Please write back,_

_Sincerely,_

_James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron_

He wrote back to me in just a few hours, the letter goes,

_Dear Jimmy,_

_I deeply feel sorry for you. You have become deranged. You WANT to kill; you just want to convince me. Riddle me this! If you wanted the takeover to be peaceful, why did you want me to bring in troops?_

_You are a sorry man, if you think you have it rough, then listen here to my story._

After I read that, he called me and told me this:

**SHEEN**

Jimmy, why do want my troops? I worked hard to make them loyal. Listen here to my story, a story of harshness and bitterness that was caused by YOU!

After the fallout, I was looking for a place to stay. I came across a little settlement in the northeast section of Retro County. It was a place called "Leone's Pass". It was a harsh settlement with only 6 people living there. I killed the leader, Leone Gomez and set up the "Kingdom of Sheen". Everything was good and I even met Carl Weezer, our good old friend and I helped him be at home.

Then you Remnants came and took over the whole town! I gathered up Shane Gerald, Carl, Tyler Warren and Johnny West to over throw you vile people. We ran you out of town and we set up the "Last Brotherhood" to help defend the wasteland from you people. Carl ran away from us, fearing we would turn New Haven, the new name for the Kingdom of Sheen, into a military base, but we didn't.

We went and took over Carter Commons and turned it into our base and recruited openly from there. But we never forgot how you tried to takeover our lives and make us your servants in OUR town. But we were able to make a good sized squad and we saved town after town, but we realized something. We took over Carter Commons just as the Remnants did. We had good intentions but we had become what we hated most.

We let Carter Commons vote on if we should stay or go. There was 22 people in Carter Commons and they elected we would stay. They also selected on of their own to be President over Carter Commons. Taylor Wilson won in an 18- 4 votes against Chris Page. He wanted us to go, without any vote, so we left and set up a little house and added a few more, but we didn't turn out like Beacon.

Then you sent me a stupid fax saying you wanted a "peaceful" takeover of Beacon and you wanted some of my troops to help. I have one thing to say to you about the troops deal:

Fuck you.

**JIMMY**

Then he hung up, I sent some troops into your fine town and we were about to take it over, until you came and drove me and my troops back here.

**CARL**

Then the phone rang, Jimmy put the phone on speaker and we could hear Sheen's voice, "I have troops surrounding the dock, I am coming in, be prepared to fight to the death."

Sheen then came in with two seemingly unarmed troops. He took one look at Jimmy, with utter hate in his eyes. Then her looked at me, I couldn't see any emotion. I thought that was ok, since I didn't do anything to hurt him.

One of the "Brothers" pulled out a scoped assault rifle and the other pulled out the same thing, but this one had a special black finish. Nick, who was on Jimmy's right, pulled out Ol' Painless, but was gunned down before he could aim. I took out my pistol and shot Butch, who had just shot and killed the Brother with the black rifle.

"Jimmy, you have caused too many deaths in this lifetime to be forgiven by me." Said Sheen, as he pulled out a .44 Magnum, "Time to die." Jimmy made a desperate move. He kicked back the chair he was in and the bullet Sheen shot hit the window behind him. Jimmy jumped into the lake and pulled out his gun. He shot a bullet at Sheen, he turned around and saw a crocodile and shot it.

After Jimmy shot at Sheen we looked at Sheen to make sure he was okay. The bullet hit the wall behind him, just a foot or two away. Sheen ran to the window and emptied a cap at him, but Jimmy was underwater and swimming down the lake into the river that would take him out of Retro County and into a settlement called Pumpkinville in Dallas County.

Sheen then invited me over to his base in the northwestern part of Retro County and told us about some folks in Dallas County he knew. He told us that Dallas was getting rebuilt, but it was slow since the bears around Dallas became huge and violent. Dogs were almost unaffected by the fallout. Except for low food, this made them vicious.

He told me that he would love for me to come with him to Dallas and help rebuild what they could. He said he had rebuilt a truck and was taking about four other people and was looking for a good guard dog, which Goddard was very capable of doing. I never gave Jimmy back Goddard, he didn't give me time to. So I just kept him to have as company.

I said yes and I was ready to go by the next morning. The drive took about an hour, which, by walking, would have taken about a day or two. We met up with Nick Folk, 2nd lieutenant in the Folk Gang. His older brother, Johnny Folk, is the leader and is a good friend of Sheen's. Steve Folk, the youngest brother, gave us a house by his. The Folk Gang had 8 houses on one street. The street used to be called Waiter Avenue, now it's called The Folk Line, beyond this line, you're on Folk turf.

We geared up and went hunting inside Dallas and found a settlement called "Highway", which, surprisingly, under a highway. They seem nice, but the small settlement would be taken over in a week if they didn't barricade it's walls right. We helped them with the walls and made it nice and sturdy, even adding a gate. Nick Folk came with us to another settlement called "Loner's Ditch". It didn't seem like a nice place when we saw the sign above the gate, but once we got in, it seemed like a nice place. Then raiders came in and tired to kill al the citizens. We shot them all down easily. We were used to the trained Remnants. These guys, it was like shooting people standing still!

We got back to the Folk Line and saw that it had been in a battle. The Raiders came to get revenge. They sent in about 20 people, but with only 7 people manning the fort without Nick or us, it was a good fight. We managed to keep the Folk Line in check, but 2 of the Folk gang's members were dead. The Wasteland is a cruel, cruel place.

The Folk Gang decided to leave and go in our truck, but we didn't have that much room, so Nick found a school bus, got it running, hooked it up with guns, and armored it up. Sheen drove the truck back to base and we decided to ditch the truck, get Sheen on the bus and drive around with it as our base. John and Steve Folk put some old mattresses down on the floor and made it sort of like a bed. We took out some of the seats to make more room. We first went to Beacon to stock up on guns and food. The Remnants were still a big problem, so we went to their new base in Pumpkinville to shoot them out.

When we got to Pumpkinville, it was fortified like a castle. Watchtowers looked over the river and snipers at the top. We did what we did best: Spilt up and attack at all sides. If we attack at all of the sides, they will be taken by complete surprise, but first, we took out the snipers with silenced guns. We then were able to dig a small hole under the wall or find one and have each man go though it one at a time.

Once we were all in, we ran up to buildings, busted in and shot any men and shot any women and children that have guns. We find Jimmy in town hall, but he goes and runs. Leaving Terry Finster and Cindy Vortex at our mercy. Terry tries to shoot but is dead before he hit the ground. Cindy allowed herself to be taken as a Prisoner Of War or POW.

We got on the bus and got a fax. It was Jimmy's handwriting.

_Dear Brotherhood,_

_I am deeply impressed with your fine work on my town. It took you at most five minutes to get into town hall. But I declare official war on the Brotherhood and the Remnants will destroy what you have created._

_I hope you love this war, thinking you will win. But no. You shall lose, because Pumpkinville was a decoy. Yes it was. I have been recruiting in a undisclosed town in Retro County and I have, at this moment, taken over Beacon. How does it feel, Weezer? Having your own town taken over while you are off killing random people and taken prisoners?_

_Well, Beacon is fortified from all sides. Soldiers patrol the streets and sniper towers can see for miles and, luckily, there is now forest or river for you to hide in to kill my men. You are doomed, Brotherhood, This is the end of your adventures here. Oh, and by the way, Sheen, Libby Folfax is being held hostage at a house in Beacon. And yes, she is being tortured. Come on Sheen. Save your love, or let her die slowly._

_Ta ta,_

_Jimmy_

"Why, that fucking weasel!" yelled Sheen. We drove to Beacon and we were, sure enough shot at on sight. But the bus was armed to be shot at and we drove towards the gat a blazing speed. We broke right though the gate started shooting though the holes cut into the armor.

We were able to get to town hall. But we only found Jimmy, hung by a rope.

Dead.

"Dammit!" yelled Sheen. He got on his knees and cursed the sky with every name under the sun and beyond it. A gun shot went off and Sheen was dead, in a pool of blood. Jimmy walked out of a room and I told the troops to cease fire.

Jimmy explained that the "Jimmy" on the rope was a clone he shot in the head. That he used the decoy to make Sheen die. He then told us that Libby was alive, in Pumpkinville. In the basement of the town hall she was being tortured, not at Beacon. Sheen then jumped up and shot Jimmy's gun and told Jimmy how he lived.

The bullet grazed his head, but just enough to hit blood, but not enough to kill him. He then shot Jimmy in the legs and kicked his head, saying that he would kill him later. We ran out into the bus and drove out of Beacon. We got to Pumpkinville to find the torturer dead, and Libby, fixing her wounds.

When Libby saw us, clad in Brotherhood armor, she pulled out a gun, but saw Cindy and was instantly happy. She saw Sheen and was happier. She fixed up his head wound and was able to come join us when she saw me, but she said that she still "will never trust the Brotherhood".

After we got her, the Folks said that they would like to go home and see if they can still save Dallas. Once we dropped them off, we went off into Retro County. Not knowing where we were going or how we were going to get there, but I knew something. Someone for the future needs to know about what had happened to us during the course of these weeks.

I got out some paper and a pencil and thought about how to start this story that was important to all of us on the bus. I finally decided to start like this:

I had been away from home for days exploring Retro County. I found this little town that used to be Retrotown, but is now Kingdom of Sheen…


End file.
